Ellipsis is a common phenomenon in Chinese dialogue. With these ellipses, it is difficult for a computer to automatically understand sentences. For example, the zero anaphora is a combination of two language phenomena of zero pronouns and pronoun referent, which are normal language phenomena in Chinese language.
Zero pronouns means that the pronouns appeared previously are often omitted in the latter of the text in Chinese language. For example, in the following exemplary sentence “ , **”, “**” is one zero pronoun in the text, which is omitted and not present in the text.
Pronominal anaphora means that the object appeared previously is often replaced with a pronoun in Chinese text. For example, in the following exemplary sentence “, ”, “” actually refers to “”.
The resolving for zero anaphora includes two aspects, that is, the zero pronouns restoration and the resolving of pronoun resolution. The zero pronouns restoration is to find out the pronouns which are omitted in the text, and add the restored pronouns back to the sentence. The pronoun resolution is to find out, with respect to the sentence which has restored the pronouns, the object referred specifically by each pronoun.